Homestuck Ancestors X AngelOfDoubleDeath Reader
by WakingupwithAmnesia
Summary: You had been captive all your life by the humans . Sent to earth when you were just a child , you remember nothing of your homeland .So what happens when a Massive woman with horns seemingly comes to your rescue , with a thirteen foot clown on a leash ?


Your life had always been in the dark. Lurking around in your cell, in the grand high general's basement. Your black wings stretched out from your back tiredly, as you stared up at the ceiling. Clicking softly to yourself, and smoothing down the slight elbow feathers you had. Sure you were human, but at some point after you stopped caring about yourself, you lost all human morals and values, resorting to clicking noises and sometimes inhuman shrieks. The guards were afraid of you, and you knew it. You smiled at the thought of this, your razor sharp teeth glinting in the darkness of your bullet proof glass cage. You gave a soft gurgling noise, and you slammed yourself into the side of your cage, causing the guard to shriek, dropping his gun and it fired itself, bouncing off of the glass and imbedding itself into the wall across from you. You rocked back with shrill laughter and the guard started to swear at you, and even punched the glass. You rolled your eyes as he wafted his hand, his expression creasing in pain. The vault type door opened , and lo and behold , General Cusbther walked through it .

"Subject 345098, you are possibly the worst guest I've had stay at my house."  
 ** _"_** ** _Asshole"_** you clicked at him in a funny tone , but he didn't seem to understand . He made a funny face and then more guards came in , one carting in a cage .  
" You are also the only one of our kind that could be offered to the aliens that are threatening to invade our home planet." He went on and your sleek eyebrows shot up .  
"Ah good , at least you aren't that far gone from humanity to not understand English." He said cheerfully , and with a wave of his military coated arm , The guard opened the door , and about six darts were shot into your chest , and all you remembered before crashing into the floor was a sense of childish fear .

 **~ Time Skip!~**

You were thrown to your knees , bound , and more than likely on a ship . The ship , you noted , had a very , cold floor . You squawked , as someone ripped your blindfold off , yanking your face up by the hair . Your (e/c) eyes connected with ones of deep fuchsia . " This is Subject 345-"

" Enough." The voice was simple , but so dark and cold it was terrifying , even bringing the general to a stuttering mess .  
" Is it not to your expectations , My lady ?" He asked softly , trembling . She stood , to a glorious nine and a half feet tall , with oceans of black curls framing her curvy body . A golden trident in one hand , and rings decorating her other clenched fist.  
"My expectations were correct. Release (f/n) ." She said slowly , and her sneer could curdle dairy as trembling hands took of the bounds away from your body , roughly . As your wings expanded , almost shoving the general to the door , you swore you could hear a faint honk somewhere else in the room , but you were too concentrated on the woman that ordered your release. She smiled , almost gently at you , and then did the most surprising thing you could think off . She started clicking at you , in your own , "made up" language .

 ** _"_** ** _Hello , (f/n) ."_** _  
"_ _Hello ."_ you clicked softly back .  
 ** _"_** ** _Have they treated you well?"_**  
" They locked me in a basement for my entire life , accidentally forgot to feed me ,and one of the guards…he…" you whimpered , and shook a little . The smile disappeared from her face , and she let out a single , one word command  
 _"_ _Kill."_  
That was when you screeched as a massive club was thrown over your head and rammed into the side of the general , causing him to fall over ungracefully . A massive , thirteen foot beast ran at him , and from what you could see of the blurry mass , were two candy coloured horns , stretching up towards the sky , and a main theme of purple , however what you assumed was paint splattered all over his clothing . You immediately shut your eyes in fear of the roar that the magnificently terrifying beast was about to let out . You clenched your hands over your ears and curled up into a little ball , your wings acting as a cocoon as the snapping and squelching began .

A few minutes later , it all stopped , and as you peeked out through a gap in your wing , you saw his face staring intently back. You screeched and stumbled away from him . White paint smeared carelessly across his face , and his eyes were a deep purple , surrounded by a warning of orange to red , some fluctuating with shades . His fangs were sharp , and hung over his surprisingly full lips , and his hair mangled with itself in a giant , scrubby cascade down his back , shoulders and face.

 ** _"_** ** _HELLO , (F/N)"_**


End file.
